


Protecting Virtue

by kahlannightwing



Series: Ryldril's Records [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlannightwing/pseuds/kahlannightwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryldril has to make a decision concerning the events that have happened to his lover, Dirzolil.</p><p>At some point, I might fill in the gaps left in these stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> The content that happens before and after this excerpt was roleplayed out by me and two of my friends. Dynishra owns Selvetarm, the rapist, Panda Doru owns Dirzolil, and I, of course, own Ryldril.
> 
> I'm not as happy with this one because of the 500 word limit.

“Promise me you won't kill him,” was what Dirzolil had asked of him.

He glanced back at his lover, lying asleep on the bed. It was the complete opposite of how he'd seen him earlier. Ryldril had felt so utterly helpless and so completely enraged. Seeing his lover curled into a corner, covering his head with his arms in an attempt to shut out what his rapist was saying was enough to bring the sword Ryldril carried out and at the rapist's throat.

How dare he come to them and say such things? How dare the man that had defiled his lover come to them and boast of how he'd made Dirzolil feel? It hadn't been Dirzolil's fault that his body had responded. That smirk was on his face as he told Ryldril and Dirzolil how he would enjoy doing it all again, right in front of Ryldril.

Then things had gotten chaotic. He had been going to kill him. The blade of his sword had pricked the rapist's pale flesh, and then...

...Ryldril had woken up to Dirzolil beside him on the bed. He could tell from the way Dirzolil sat there, staring blankly at the far wall, that it had happened again. It had happened with him right there beside him, unconscious.

The scene he imagined of what had played out on the floor of this room was enough to make his fists clench into his hair. He pulled at it with a growl, and then released it, standing and pacing the room.

He needed to stop it. He'd promised Dirzolil he wouldn't kill the rapist, but it would continue.

How could he make him stop? He had to take drastic measures, obviously. He had to make sure the rapist would finch whenever he even considered doing this again or even seeing them.

With death an option he could not take, he had a dilemma. No matter what, Dirzolil would not approve. He was a paladin, true to the ways of the Light. When Dirzolil had told Ryldril not to kill him it made him feel a strange sense of jealousy.

Perhaps because he had the nagging thought that if he had raped someone....

He stopped pacing and turned to look at the prone figure on the bed. The man he loved; the man he would do anything to protect.

Ryldril would fix this. He knew it would take a long time to convince the rapist through his own rape and torture never to come near them again. Ryldril was a patient man. He had plenty of time to convince the rapist.

Dirzolil would never have to know what had happened. The rapist would be gone from both of their lives, and Dirzolil would be safe. It didn't matter that the means were dirty. Ryldril was not the honorable man Dirzolil imagined he was. As long as the end result meant that Dirzolil was protected, Ryldril could do whatever it took.


End file.
